Bishounen Overload
by arikakun
Summary: What happens when two girls somehow make their way into an all male prestigious high school. Hakumei High school ran by Gainun Kukai and professors from all over with high profile students surrounding them. What's a girl to do when she's surrounded by Bishounen. (Crossovers mostly video games)


"Aki, I am super nervous. omigosh, I can't do this," Shizuka said in panic.

"Shh! Calm down. And don't say my name out loud," Akira scolded Shizuka with a nudge.

"Sorry. Besides, your name could pass for a guy's name." Shizuka lowered her voice to a hushed whisper.

"It kind of is but still—shuddap!"

"I hate these uniforms. I feel so, so, so…" she could not find the words as she fidgeted with her new and unusual uniform.

"If you could pair that tie with a skirt you'd feel better, wouldn't you?" Akira chided.

"Well, yeah. Get off my girlish tendencies!" Shizuka pouted.

As the two bickered in the long Skywalk that led to the elevator, someone walked by stared at Shizuka quizzically. Shizuka quickly looked away hopping to seem normal.

" Shh!" Akira scolded again.

"Sorry!"

Akira glanced down at the school map in her hands and turned the conversation inwardly, using their telepathic capabilities.

_"__You need to calm down, or our cover will be blown real quick!" _Akira chided Shizuka again.

_"__You know how I get when I am nervous!" _ Shizuka replied telepathically as she too looked at the map in Akira's hands.

_"__Well, we are almost to the Headmaster's office, so get it together!_

Shizuka inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly trying to relax herself.

_"__Okay, okay."_Shizuka replied.

The two reached the elevator at the end of the Skywalk and Akira pushed the button. Shizuka looked out the large windows of the skywalk, nervous at the whole situation.

"This place is fancy, and it's just a high school," she said in awe.

"Well, that's one of the many perks of Hakumei but that is the least that this place has to offer. You know why we're here," Akira replied as she looked at the younger girl next to her.

"Of course. It was our best shot," Shizuka agreed as she scratched at her short male wig.

"Okay, then," Akira said as the elevator chimed to signify its presence.

"Let's get on with it, then." Akira smirked.

The pair stepped onto the elevator and it ascended smoothly. On the inside of the elevator, there was a LED panel of the building's floors—adding to the technical stylish style of the school. Shizuka's eyes bulged at the sight of it but then she turned to look at the outside view. Shortly after, the elevator doors opened to a sleek granite floor marked with leather and steel framed seating. Directly in front of the elevator doors sat a half circle desk where a young woman sat.

"Good morning," she greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning," Akira chimed in her deep voice

The young woman cocked her head to side and her curled red bob bounced with her. "How can I help you?"

"We are the new students and we are reporting for our first day," Akira held up the information packet to the woman and she stood slightly and glanced over her stylish black frames for a more intent look.

"Oh, right! You must be Akira and Shizuo Aoimori. Welcome to Hakumei!" she said almost too loudly.

"_This woman is way too excited,"_ Akira took a step back, but quickly recovered and responded to the woman.

"Yes, that's us."

"_She's just friendly,"_ Shizuka noted and smiled kindly at the woman.

"_Nope, don't think I like her."_ Akira struggled to hide her discontent of the woman causing Shizuka to shake her head silently.

"We have been waiting for you," the woman smiled brightly. "I will see if the Headmaster is ready for you. One moment please." The woman pressed a button on a small panel upon her desk and spoke into the headset that framed her head. "Sir, the two new students have arrived."

There was a pause and then she nodded. "Yes, sir," she confirmed and then she pressed the button again. "Alright, he's ready for you. Please follow me."

With that, the woman rose and walked out from behind the desk. She wore a fitted pencil skirt and a sleek white blouse under a matching blazer. Her sharp high heels struck the floor rhythmically as she sauntered down the hallway. Shizuka glanced around at the dark polished doors timidly as Akira boldly followed directly behind the woman.

"It's like a prestigious business office in here," Shizuka said to Akira and she simply nodded in agreement.

"Master Gainun is very specific in his tastes," the woman half turned to them and said.

Finally, she stopped in front of a darkly polished set of double doors and placed her hand on the knob. She turned back to the siblings and nodded in reassurance as she opened the doors. "Here they are, Master Gainun."

"Here we go," Shizuka breathed quietly.

As the doors opened, the man that was named Master Gainun looked up from his desk and directly into Akira's eyes as if he knew exactly who she was. Akira almost let out a surprised squeak but quickly bit her when the woman began speaking again.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with at the moment, sir?"

Breaking his glance from the Akira, he looked at the woman to answer her. "No, that is all Mamoi. Thank you." Gainun said as he stood to welcome the students.

"Very well, sir," she nodded, ushered the pair further into the office and closed the doors silently as she left.

Akira seemed to be analyzing something leaving an awkward silence in the room, Shizuka glanced at Akira before she decided to speak up.

"Hello, sir."

"Good morning," Gainun said. He seemed distracted as he tried to begin the conversation with them.

"_Akira_?" Shizuka thought quizzically.

Akira cleared her throat and kept her deep voice. "Good morning Sir."

Master Gainun tilted his head to the side very slightly and then gestured to the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Please, have a seat." Gainun said as he too sat back into his leather chair.

The pair sat as he requested and he began to explain the aspects of the school. As Shizuka moved toward her seat, Akira slightly panicked.

"_DO NOT, cross your legs, DO NOT cross your legs!"_ Akira reminded Shizuka sharply.

"_Right, right!"_ Shizuka confirmed more to herself than to her sister.

"Welcome to Hakumei. I am very glad to have you here." Gainun began

"Thank you, sir," Shizuka responded. "We are very excited to be here. Though I have to admit, I am a little nervous."

"And that is quite alright. After all, school has already started but it's good that you have not waited too long in deciding to come here. By then, you'd be too far behind. Our curriculum moves very quickly here," Gainun noted as he crossed his hands upon the desk.

"We are ready for that. That was one of the many aspects we appreciated about this school as we conducted our research," Akira replied boldly.

Gainun moved his glance from Shizuka to Akira as he began to study the 'young man' in front of him. Obviously, there was something about Akira that made him curious, but the situation wouldn't allow for the exposure. Akira adjusted her shoulders and sat more squarely in the chair, she felt that his attention would get her into trouble. Just as she was about to clear her throat to address the awkwardness in the air Gainun regained his composure.

"Well, then," Gainun said as he readjusted himself in his large leather chair and reached for a file on his desk.

"Here are your schedules as well as your I.D. badges," Gainun said as he pushed the file towards the two students. Akira leaned forward to reach for them and passed one file over to Shizuka.

"So far, you've missed about a week of class so you have a little catching up to do. And as I've mentioned, course material is covered quickly. Your teachers are willing to give you a little extra time to make up the work you have already missed. I advise you to be very grateful for this—most teachers would never allow it." Gainun started.

Shizuka sighed in relief. "Understandable, I'm already very grateful for that."

"I am sure that you would like more of a formal tour of our campus, correct?" Gainun nodded to the file in their hands. Akira and Shizuka looked at each other and then to the older man.

"Also within that file, you will find a map of our campus and the surrounding facilities. I have arranged for one of our staff to show you around the school so that you have a better sense of direction so that you may become more familiar with your surroundings here."

"Great," Akira nodded.

Gainun pressed one of the buttons on the small panel on his desk and it made a small beeping tone in response. "Mamoi, please send Professor Chaos to my office."

"Yes, sir," Mamoi's sultry voice flowed through the small box's sound system.

"_Well, someone is eager to please," _Shizuka thought. Akira rolled her eyes and made a displeased face in response and Shizuka glanced over at her.

_"__Bothered, much?"_

"_Whatever_…"

"_You know he notices…"_ Shizuka twisted her mouth in slight worry.

"_You saw the way he looked at us—well, you."_ Shizuka began telepathically.

"_Shh_!"

At that moment, there was a light knock at the door.

"Please come in," Gainun addressed the person behind the door.

A thin, tan, white-haired man strode into the office. "Good morning, sir," he said in a very polite tone.

"Good morning, Chaos. Thank you for agreeing to share your time with the new students."

"It is no issue at all, sir. After all, we do have some time before I teach my first class of the day if we need extra time. I am sure their first professor wouldn't mind them being too late if need be," he said as he then glanced down at the siblings.

Shizuka's eyes bulged as he looked at them.

"_Omigosh, his eyes…do you think he-"_

_"__Don't you start_,"

"Good morning," Chaos smiled at them. "Welcome to Hakumei."

"Good morning Professor," Akira and Shizuka replied.

Chaos looked back over to Gainun. "Is there anything else you would like to speak with them about?"

"No, they are all yours," Gainun nodded toward him.

"Alright," he smiled. "Shall we?" he said as he gestured to the door with his hand. At this, Akira and Shizuka nod and rose from their seats and turned to Gainun who also stood.

"Thank you, sir," the siblings said in unison bowed and headed towards the door.

"Have a good day and please do not hesitate to contact me if you should need to," Gainun stated.

"We won't, sir. Thank you." Shizuka said as she bowed slightly. Her tie swayed forward as she lingered for a moment. Akira gave her own quick bow and shuffled for the door before both Chaos and Shizuka who slowly followed after. Once the door was shut, Gainun leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh in puzzlement.

"Hmmm," he thought to himself.

* * *

"If you have any questions at any time, please do not hesitate to ask me," Chaos said as he gave a warm smile.

"Thank you very much," Shizuka said.

"We will start with the main floor. That is where some of the main facilities are located. We have the café on the left side of the building…" Chaos proceeded in front of them as he gestured to the left. The main floor of the school contained a large fountain in which several different hallways led up to from different areas of the building.

"_Wow, everything is super fancy. I didn't notice before as we rushed through here_," Shizuka thought as she looked around excitedly.

"_Well, this is a pretty prestigious school,"_ Akira answered.

As they walked toward the center of the main floor, Akira caught a glimpse of someone walking toward them. The person was further away from them and headed down one of the other pathways. As the trio walked closer towards the fountain, the tall almost ominous figure turned his head towards them. Akira startled jumped causing Chaos and Shizuka to look over at her in puzzlement.

"Is something the matter, Akira?" Chaos had stopped walking and turned to her.

"Oh, um…" she looked away quickly from the direction in which the figure had disappeared from. "No. I just thought that I saw something." She replied in a deep tone.

"Something…" Shizuka asked.

"Someone…" Akira corrected.

"Anyone of concern?" Chaos prodded gently.

"No, no. Never mind. I'm sorry, please continue," Akira motioned ahead of them.

"Alright, then," Chaos turned and began walking again.

Akira shook her head as Shizuka stared at her confused.

"Those eyes…" Akira thought to herself.

"…and that concludes the tour of the Dojo and Fitness Facility," Chaos concludes as they leave the area.

"It's so big! I can't wait to use it!" Shizuka said excitedly.

"Yeah, it looks like a great place to practice. There are other martial arts clubs here, right?" Akira asked as she eyed the posters outside the doors.

"Oh, yes. Certainly. If you are interested in joining, you can speak to Professor Kurogane"

"I will be sure to look for him," Akira smiled.

Just then, the school chimes began to ring to dismiss class. Shizuka froze as they entered the main hall once again.

"What's the matter with you?" Akira asked bluntly.

"They're…they're coming," she said with a terrified look on her face.

Akira sighed heavily and Chaos smiled.

"Are you nervous, Shizuo? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I am a little, yes."

"You will be fine. If you'd like, I can introduce you to some students who I know will treat you well."

At that moment, a tall brunette boy with a scowled face walked toward them and intended to walk pass the trio.

"Oh, hello Squall," Chaos smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Professor Chaos," Squall said broodingly. He glanced from Akira to Shizuka skeptically.

"You were just one of the students I was referring to just now."

"Oh?" Squall looked agitated at the thought. "Why is that?"

"I would like to introduce you to the new transfer students, Akira and Shizuo Aoimori."

Akira and 'Shizuo' gave a slight bow.

Squall gave a slight nod and muttered a 'hello'.

"Would you mind doing a favor for me, Squall?" Chaos turned on his charming smile. No one could deny such a kind smile.

Squall just stared at Chaos, trying not to look directly at the new students. Akira glanced at Shizuka and Shizuka at Akira.

"Since they are new here, would you mind keeping an eye on them if they need any further assistance? I will be teaching soon so I am unfortunately unable to take care of these kind boys."

"_Wow, looks like we've left a good impression,"_ Shizuka thought, stunned by his glorifying.

"Oh…I guess," Squall uttered. He was always very awkward in social situations, especially with new people.

"Wonderful. I appreciate it Squall. You are such a good student," Chaos clasped his hands together cheerfully. "Alright, I am off to teach. Please, if you need any further staff assistance such as myself, please do not hesitate to stop by my classroom. You remember where that is, yes?"

Akira and Shizuka both nod.

"Wonderful! Have a great day and welcome once again," he bowed quickly and gracefully and then turned back to Squall. "Thank you, once again." And with that, he was gone.

Squall looked slowly over at them and barely tried to hide his disappointed look.

"Hello, I am Shizuo," Shizuka stuck out her hand towards Squall.

Glancing at Shizuka's hand he slowly and hesitantly takes it and gives it a quick shake.

Akira simply nods to him. "I'm Akira."

Squall gratefully nods in return. "So, do you need any help looking for your first class?"

"Ummm…" Shizuka pulled out her course schedule and scans it over. "Oh no, it's the super hard class first."

Akira looks at her schedule. "Oh, its Hydro and Aerodynamics. Awesome,"

"You signed us up for that?" Shizuka asked annoyed.

"What? It sounded awesome. Just pay attention and you'll be fine," Akira waved Shizuka off as she leaned whiningly towards her.

Squall rubbed his head uncomfortably. "Well, I can show you to the science wing if you need me to…" He was obviously ready to leave.

"Thank you," Akira said. She looked over at Shizuka. "Stop whining. Let's go." Thankful that Shizuka was able to keep her voice deep.

Squall started walking and the twins tailed behind him. As they head down the science wing and pass students walking to their next class, a white haired man stood in one of the doorways of the classrooms. His attention turned suddenly to them as they headed his way. The girls notice and he smirks mischievously.

"_What the hell?" _Akira lifts her eyebrow.

"_Akira it's Albedo…we're done…omigosh!" _ Shizuka panicked telepathically.

The man snickered a little as the continued to approach him. Squall walked by him and nods and the man, named Albedo continued his strange smile and nod. "Squall," he says deep and slow tone while keeping his focus on the twins. Squall continued down the hallway. As the twins passed, his smirk became bigger.

"Hello professor." Akira said flatly, making sure she could muster the deepest voice she could, and continued after Squall.

"Hello…" Albedo replied. After a moment, he continues.

"Since when did Gainun start enrolling girls into our school?"

Akira and Shizuka both froze.


End file.
